Princess Redemption
by GilmoreAholic
Summary: She was what her people wanted. Her manners were perfect, her clothes reflected her stature in society, and she never acted out of place. She was the picture of royalty. But then a dark-haired man returns to her life. MM
1. Picture of Royalty

Princess Redemption

By GilmoreAholic

Chapter 1: Picture of Royalty

She was leaning slightly forward, her back straight and rigid, to give of the impression that she cared deeply for the words floating around. Perfectly manicured hands were folded gracefully on her lap, not fidgeting or otherwise indicating that she would rather be anywhere else. Her outfit gave off the impression of class and sophistication. Every item the young woman was wearing was perfectly crisp and clean from her elegant pale pink dress, to the matching shoes adorning her delicately crossed ankles. She wore no flashy jewelry, as to not draw away from her guest. Her locks, matching the color of the brown tea that she was serving, were spilling around her shoulders in large, tamed waves. If one were to look into her face they would be met with nothing but gentleness, and attentiveness. All in all, the brunette was the picture of royalty. It was a good thing to, because the woman was no mere citizen. She was Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia.

" Would you like so more tea, Princess Sarah?" Amelia asked the blonde before her as she lifted the shining pot.

"Please." Sarah politely replied, raising her cup in acceptance. As soon as the little cup was brimming full again, the woman returned to her speech on the importance of parental influence in the lives of the children filling the lowest percent of their demographic.

Amelia had been lost on the meaning of her words ages ago. It was not that she did not possess the intelligence to understand the woman's sentences, but simply, she had not the interest. However, Amelia had been trained by the very best on how to appear as if she was hanging on the woman's every phrase, while occupying her mind otherwise. Sarah's words were merely dancing through the princess's ears now, processing in her mind just enough to decide if a response was in order.

She was going through her day's schedule in her brain. It was, once more, going to be a packed day, full of events and ceremonies. After a while, one becomes desensitized to the awe of all the occasions. They become mindless, and mundane, hardly calling for any brainpower. However, Amelia dutifully attended each and every one of them, breaking the grounds, cutting the ribbons, and signing the pages requested of her.

On the outside, the woman appeared as if she absolutely adored her crown and its responsibilities. To any outsider, it would seem as if the princess was much happier with her life in the palace than she had been in New York. Long gone were the days when the gossip columns of the papers were filled with their royalty's latest mistake or break down. Every moment of her life was scheduled now; she always knew what to expect of the day. Princess Amelia had become a young woman of class, sophistication, and sovereignty, and for that, the people loved her more than they ever had. This, most of all, seemed to drive their princess to keep up the lifestyle that made her country happy.

The sound of the doors opening, and clicks of someone's heels on the marble floor, reached Amelia's ears. She turned her head slightly from Princess Sarah of Italy and toward the source of the disturbance.

An aging petite woman was walking toward them, briefly pausing to bow to each of the royals, before speaking.

" Please pardon my interruption, Princesses, but I am afraid that Princess Sarah's audience has been requested by her father in the letter chamber of the west wing."

" Well, I have had a horribly good time talking with you Princess Amelia. We absolutely must get together some other time. I will put in a good word with father for you and your country." Sarah said as she rose along with Amelia.

" Yes we must have tea together soon. And please write to me and inform me of how your plan pans out with the children's education reform. I hope everything works out." Amelia told the other woman with a large smile.

Sarah nodded her agreement, leaned over to kiss each of Princess Amelia's cheeks lightly, and walked attractively from the room. Amelia waited until the large ornate doors had swung close with a small click, before sitting once more.

Father will be happy, Amelia speculated. The entire meeting between the two had been arranged in hopes that Sarah would take Amelia in her favor incase that the negotiations between her Father and Sarah's did not go well. She knew that the Princess had been impressed with her ability to discuss matters other than fashion and tea, and believed that woman had truly enjoyed the meeting.

" Princes Amelia?"

The brunette turned her toward the voice to find the same aged woman as before. A smile grew on her face at the sight of the woman.

" Aw, Lady Markus." Amelia said as she rose to hug the short lady.

Lady Markus had been a dear friend to Amelia since the day she had arrived to live permanently in the palace. The woman had acted as a teacher, a confidant, a friend, and a grandmother to the Princess, helping her become accustom to the ways and goings of the palace. Amelia's success in her country and palace were all due to Lady Markus, without whom Amelia feared she would never have become so popular.

" How did it go Amelia?"

" Very well, Anne, very well. I believe Father will be pleased with my success." The older woman smiled at the younger, and clasped their hands together. "Come help me dress, Anne? I must attend a dinner with the French tonight." Anne nodded dutifully.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Amelia stood back and studied her reflection in the mirror. Something was wrong. It was not her dress, for the pale yellow fabric was shimmering and glowing, each bead reflecting the chandelier light perfectly just as it was supposed to. It was not the jewelry, for each piece was shined and clasped correctly. It was not her hair, for her stylist had spent the last couple hours perfecting its curls and pins.

She went through this every time she dressed. Something always seemed off, but upon closer inspection, everything was in place and perfect. It infuriated the princess to no end. Amelia sighed and left the chamber, knowing that there was no solution.

Once outside she paused as a servant opened the limo door. Throngs of people were awaiting her departure outside the palace gates. She could hear their yells now. As the vehicle inched its way through them, Amelia glanced at some of their faces. There was an older couple smiling tenderly at their princess, and a young family, the parents scolding the children. A few teenagers in plastic tiaras were waving toward her, goofy grins plastered to their faces, and off to the side there was man her age with dark curly hair, a slight frown adorning his chiseled features.

Amelia's heart all but stopped, and her breath hitched his her throat. The car kept its steady pace; slowly taking her from the form she was studying. No thoughts were building correctly enough in her mind to tell the driver to stop. Her eyes were still latched unto his form, taking in every detail that she had known so well: his dark eyes, broad shoulders, and casual poise. It couldn't be him. It mustn't be him, the princess told herself. However as the car finally cleared the gates and rounded the corner, she lost sight of him.

" Everything all right, Princess?" asked the large man in the seat beside her. Amelia did not look at her bodyguard, nor answer his question. She merely let one word slip from her lips, one word that would change everything.

" Michael."

**Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Please leave a review for me if you think I should continue this! Thanks again!--GilmoreAholic**


	2. Waiting for Princess

Princess Redemption

By GilmoreAholic

Chapter 2: Waiting for Princess

Her tea had long ago cooled, yet she still brought the small porcelain cup to her lips and took a sip. It was the only polite thing to do after all. The bitter liquid flowed down her throat as Amelia focused on the mousy woman before her. The princess knew it was rude to think of a dignitary is such a manner, but the only term that correctly fit the royal lady sitting before her was mousy. Everything from her small, make-up-less eyes, her limp light brown her, to her petite form reminded Amelia of a mouse.

The poor woman, the princess thought to herself.

Uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs, Amelia tried to get comfortable in the chair that was at least two hundred years old. It was one of the main faults of being a frequent visitor of palaces; the furniture, while being antique and priceless, was always unbelievably awkward and uncomfortable.

Amelia, for once, tried desperately to listen to the woman before her instead of letting her mind wander. The princess knew where her thoughts would lead her is she let them: straight back to the man in the crowd.

A slight shiver ran over Amelia at the vaguest thought of him.

She could not let this happen, not again. No longer was she a mere girl infatuated with a boy, ready to drop anything and everything the moment he spared a glance her way. He would not consume her thoughts and life once more; Amelia would not let him. She was a princess now, ready to serve her people to the best of her ability. Amelia did not need him anymore. The only thing she needed now was her country, and until the day she died, they would come before anything else.

Even as she thought it, though, her thoughts were drifting into the past, back to a time when she had needed him more than anything else.

**Past: 4 years earlier, New York, Balcony of the Loft**

" Come here," Silence replied his words.

" Mia," he tried again. She simply let her head fall against the cold, grey wall behind her as the sound of Michael's deep, unnerving words met her deaf ears.

He didn't speak again for a moment, seemingly studying her, as she stood propped up against the wall. She let him. Most of the time Mia would have been annoyed at Michael for staring at her because she thought he was looking at all of her flaws, but for now it did not matter. Nothing at all seemed to matter much to her mind that had suddenly gone as blank as a sheet of paper. Mia had never felt as overwhelmed and small than she did now, looking out at the city skyline before her. She felt so insignificant and useless.

Mia leaned yet more of her weight against the wall, relieving all the pressure from her legs. Slowly she let her body slide down the plaster and wood, until she was seated on the cold tile of the floor. She dropped her head to her knees, which were drawn close to her chest now. Mia heard the rustle of clothing, and a moment later, Michael dropped down to the floor beside her. Hesitating not a moment, he pulled her swiftly into his large arms. She instantly felt if not safer, warmer and calmer. A chill ran down her spine as Michael gathered all her hair and twisted it around his hand in a rhythmic motion.

Mia felt so tired. It was if everything had fallen onto her shoulders at once, and she was responsible for lifting it all up once more. Essentially that was exactly what had happened, and no matter how much she wanted it all to go away, it wasn't.

Leaning back onto his chest, Mia closed her eyes and turned her head slightly upward so she could better smell his neck. Michael's arms were encircling her now, his palms running smooth lines up and down her legs.

" What do you want to hear, Mia?" His words were mere whispers against her neck, dying in the wind whipping around them the moment they left his lips. He didn't speak again for a few breaths, letting his words process in her mind.

" What can I say to make this all go away?"

Mia didn't know what to tell him. She knew he deserved some sort of reply, but every time she tried to form the words, nothing came out. So instead, Mia merely buried her head deeper into his shoulder, using his large form to shield herself from the gusts blowing across the balcony where they sat.

A silence settled between them, neither comfortable nor awkward; it merely was. Mia knew it would not last forever, but for now it was enough. For now, she would relish in its question less peace, and doubtless bliss. For she knew that when it was over, she would have to explain everything to him.

**Present: Royal Genovian Limo**

Amelia leaned back against the heavily cushioned seat of the limo, sighing as she did so. Bringing her fingers to her temples, the princess tried to knead away the headache that had been growing all night.

" Is everything all right, Princess?" her bodyguard asked as he entered the vehicle after her. Amelia looked to her left and into the eyes of the man who had gone everywhere with her since she had learned of her true heritage. If anyone would know, it would be Lars.

" Was it him, Lars?" Amelia asked of the large man as she turned her body towards him.

" Was who, whom, Princess?" Lars replied. He knew what she was talking about; Amelia knew he did. He had followed her around night and day for too many years not to know.

" Lars," the princess said, trying to prompt his reply without having to repeat her question.

" Is your question really rather or not is was Mr. Moscovitz that you saw in the earlier crowds, or whether or not you should want to have spotted Mr. Moscovitz in the earlier crowds?"

Amelia searched his eyes, trying to find the answer to either question in them; finding nothing, she turned to face the window.

" I believe either will be just as harmful as the other, Lars." She said after a moment of studying the perfectly groomed trees outside the tinted glass.

" Princess, I have followed and watched over you for many years, and there is one thing that I have come to a conclusion on." Lars paused a moment as he looked into the princess's eyes. " You are a extremely strong woman, and I have yet to see you fail in any endeavor you have taken on or has been thrust upon you."

0o0

**Earlier the Same Day**

He squared his shoulders slightly as the limo started toward the crowds, causing his pack to slip from his grasp. The cheers around him were jubilant and excited at the prospect of seeing their princess. Taking a step backward, he tried to distance himself from the throngs of families and fans, and leaned up against on of the gates' pillars.

The limo had reached the people now and was making progress through them slowly. Darkly tinted windows revealed no clues as to the vehicle's occupants. He knew who was in there, though. He pushed a hand through he tangled curls as he watched its procession, wondering if she could see him.

Standing straight once more, he followed the car as it exited the palace gates and slowly slid from view. As the crowds' cheers died, and the couples, families, and friends dissipated, he stayed where he stood.

He did not know where she was going, or when she would return, but he planned to wait. Somehow he knew that she had spotted him despite the herds of smiling families and giggling teenagers. He knew that the princess had seen him. The limo would have to return to the palace through the gates, it was a security measure. And when they did, he planned to be there, waiting for her, waiting for his princess.

**I know that you all probably have some questions after this one. Please leave them in a review for me, but keep in mind that I plan to answer a lot of them in upcoming chapters….it is all part of my scheme to keep you reading! Well, thanks for reading and please leave me a quick note with any complaints, wishes, advice, or just compliments. I enjoy them all! ---GilmoreAholic**


	3. Glass Princess

I wasn't exactly happy with the way the story was going so I redid the third chapter and took down the fourth. I like this version much better. You guys know what that means? I'll be updating sooner!!! Yay updates!

Princess Redemption

By Princess Grace

Chapter 3: Glass Princess

Amelia felt as if her blood was racing through her veins as the limousine drew nearer and nearer to the palace gates and the spot she thought she had seen him hours ago. Her heart and mind were screaming very different things. Oh how she prayed it was him she had seen, and oh how she hoped it wasn't.

However, it was in the instant that the vehicle slid smoothly from the pavement of the road and onto the gravel of the palace driveway that the headlights lit up the surrounding area and the Princess realized once and for all that it was him.

" Stop the car," she slowly and almost silently whispered. His hair was a little longer; deep brown curls were falling haphazardly across his forehead and into his eyes. His shoulders were broader and he looked more muscular rather than skinny as he once had. She also noticed that it appeared as if he hadn't moved on inch during the hours she had been gone. Even now, he did not shift out of his position, his intense eyes focused on the vehicle, almost as if he was waiting for her to make a move first. However, the princess only allowed her eyes to study his form for a mere moment longer before she turned her head to face forward once more, and told the driver to drive in a monotone voice. Nevertheless, it as Amelia tried uselessly to fight back the thousands of thoughts, memories, and questions now assaulting her mind that she realized one thing:

Michael Moscovitz had just re-entered her life for the first time in over four years and the Princess, for once, had no idea what to do.

**The Next Evening:**

The wind blew gently around her, causing bursts of fragrances to fill her nose. She smelled the powder she had recently brushed on her face. She smelled the roses that were growing beautifully beside the chair she was currently sitting in. And somewhere in the deep abyss of her mind she thought she smelled the completely unique and unforgettable scent of him.

The woman gently placed her right palm over her left hand and tried to straighten her shoulders ever so more, wanting to appear as the picture of royalty to her people who had come to see their princess. Her eyes fluttered over the crowd quickly. Hundreds of people were filing past her. Each dressed as ornately as the last. Each dipping low as they approached her, a smile gracing their faces in honor and tribute to the princess. Each muttering unheard compliments to the person behind them of how proper the Princess looked, of how pretty her dress was, of how sweet and loving she appeared.

Amelia merely sat as they walked before her, purposely not allowing her thoughts to wander. Instead she focused her mind on studying the people walking before her. One man appeared to have lost the person he had come with for his nose was turned sharply into the air as he attempted to see over the sea of people. Another was gently brushing a crumb off her yellow dress before discreetly glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. A child was tugging uselessly at her father's hand as he laughed heartily with a rather large man in a black tux. A young woman, quite near Amelia's age, was smiling sweetly at a young man as he twirled her smoothly on the dance floor. In the very corner of the garden, a young man stood stoic, his face sharply focused on slightly raised stage that Amelia was currently seated on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Michael knew the instant she had spotted him as he stood at the corner of the party for her smile faltered ever so slightly. It was so small of a change that it was certainly unnoticeable, unless, like Michael, you were looking for it.

He had been watching her the whole night, in fact, silently studying her. Not one detail had gone unnoticed by Michael. Her hair was half up, half down in soft curls. Her fashionable, yet modest dress was a pale shade of blue, and her ankles had remained crossed the whole evening. In fact, Mia had hardly moved an inch the entire night, only breaking her stillness to smooth her dress of tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. A woman, who he assumed to be her assistant, had lingered by the princess's side the whole evening, only once leaning down to whisper some unheard statement to the young woman who merely responded with a slight nod. Even after she saw him, Michael noticed only a few, miniscule changes about the girl. Her eyes seemed every so slightly more alive as they glanced over at him occasionally before darting back to the main crowd in front of her once more. He could almost see her mind racing with hundreds of unheard, and unspoken questions and inquiries. However, it was her hands that Michael noticed the most. For you see Mia was now kneading her fingers and palms together, not in an extremely noticeable fashion, but in a slow way that let Michael know that her thoughts were now far away from the people and events going on around her.

" Sir, would you like a glass of wine?" a young waitress suddenly asked him, a tray of drinks sat balanced on her outstretched palm.

Michael remained silent for a moment, before addressing the woman as he took the offered glass. " Yes, thank you, but may I ask you to do another favor for me?"

" Certainly, sir,"

" Would you please ask the princess's assistant to come here for a moment? I am a old friend of the princess's and would like to send a message to her," Michael said, his eyes never once leaving Mia. The woman nodded that she understood and walked away. Several moments later, an aging woman approached Michael, looking slightly annoyed at being summoned away from her charge by a stranger.

" Sir?" she questioned instantly. " I was told you had something you wished to tell the princess?"

" Yes, ma'am," Michael replied as he turned to face the woman. " Please tell the princess that she looks very lovely tonight and that the answer to her question is no".

" What question, sir?"

Michael paused slightly, letting his eyes turn to her once more. " She knows what question".

The woman now had a very confused look on her face but nonetheless nodded before speaking once more, " I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't catch your name,"

He now chuckled slightly at the woman's words. " Believe me, she knows my name,"

The woman frowned, appearing to be torn between confusion and frustration. She appeared to want to say something more, but merely turned and walked back toward the princess.

0o0o0o0

Amelia used all of her will power to keep her eyes focused on any other area of the courtyard other than the corner where he stood; the very same corner where Anne had been summoned to several minutes ago. However, just as she decided to spare a glance in that direction, Anne appeared by her side once more.

The Princess looked up into the odd expression adorning the older woman's face. " Anne?" she asked.

Anne slowly bent toward Amelia's ear before whispering, " The young dark-haired man in the corner wished for me to tell you that you look very lovely tonight and that the answer to your question is no. He did not give me his name, though. He said that you would know him and what question he was speaking of."

As Anne's words processed in her mind, Amelia let her eyes drift over to his form. She watched him lift a sparkling glass of wine in her direction, slightly nod his head at her, and throw back the glass, draining its contents almost as if he was toasting to her. His eyes remained on hers for a moment longer as he swiftly straightened his tux coat and tie before turning and exiting the garden.

" Do you know that young man, Princess?" Anne questioned as Amelia watched his retreating form.

The princess never replied the woman, though, for the right words never seemed to form in her mind. Amelia had known him long ago, but neither she nor he was the same people anymore. So could she truly say she knew him any longer? The young woman, instead, turned back towards the people inhabiting the courtyard and tried to appear as calm and collected as she had earlier. She tried to one more appear to be the picture of perfection, exactly as a princess should appear to her people. The Princess was determined to remain exactly what her people needed her to be. Even if it meant she was merely to be a pretty glass figurine of a person sitting upon a shelf for them to gaze at as her world completely changed.

PG

~ Thanks for all the comments. I really appreciate them! Let me know if have any questions!


End file.
